Organic Metal Transformation
|kanji=有機金化成 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yuuki Kane Kasei |literal english=Organic Metal Transformation |other names=Organic Metal Change |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Metal Release (Jinsui), Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Metal Release (Jinsui), |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Enma Kinsei |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} is a special metal-style technique utilized by Enma Kinsei and is apparently exclusive to him. Overview Using his metal release ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium, light weight titanium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been seven days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. While in the armored state, Enma possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Enma actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Enma's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Enma gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Enma cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. Also, his metal like armor form further protected by his constantly vibrating chakra which extends up to 3 inches away from his armor and forming an invisible force-field around the armor, allowing for greater protection. Virtues: ''' * '''Enhanced Strength: After transforming into his armored state, Enma possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to be listed as a one of the few people who could lift and hurl a tank. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he cannot be listed. His feats include holding bridges main cables together for an extended period, to overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through half of the city also has been seen lifting buses and trucks. *'Enhanced Stamina': Also, while in armored form, Enma's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Enhanced Durability': In his armored form Enma is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 50 degrees above absolute zero (-370 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 10000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. *'Embodiment of Irresistible Force': Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. This can also be used as a form of weakness, since he is unable to stop. *'Force Field': Enma is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, extending to about 3 inches in diameter from his body. He uses this force field for many purposes, such as preventing physical contact, keeping debris and unwanted materials off himself, erecting his force field to escape piles of debris easier, and a few other purposes as well. However its most important purpose is the fact that if he is cast in concrete or other materials, for example a plane dropping a large amount of solidifying material that can put his body in a hard cast, or falling into wet concrete that would harden around him in a full body cast which would keep his motion prohibited, he can erect this force field to break out of a cast. Hence, without this force field he would not be unstoppable. The force field is also particularly resistant to such materials in the first place, as they would slide off much faster and more smoothly then from his body alone due to the fact it is pure energy. However, it does have a weakness against Senjutsu and Yin Release. *'Retractable Metal Claws': While transformed, Enma's fingers and toes can each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Category:Jutsu Category:OmegaDragonite